Is this it for us?
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: JL. Post break-up. Post Lauren's spiral sort of. Sometimes you gotta fall before you can fly, sometimes 3rd times the charm! what happens when it's not up to Joey whether Lauren's in his life or not. Tanya's leaving, and wants her eldest daughter with her. Heartbroken and drained, having had enough of drama, will Lauren want to leave? And will Joey let her?


"I'm not going and I can't believe you even want me to consider it." Abi stormed into the Vic, due to meet Jay and her friends for lunch, her Mum ruining those plans. "Abi darling please. You need to actually think about this." Tanya's voice was unwavering.

Abi threw herself down on a chair next to Jay; Dexter, Lola, Alice, Joey and Lucy sat with him. "I don't need to think." She waved her hands around, everyone wondering what had got the usually calm less dramatic Branning sister so wound up.

Lauren causing a scene? Normal. Especially lately, she was totally out of control. Until the last few days anyway, she hadn't left number 5 at all. Abi causing a scene? She must be really upset. "I've got Jay. And sixth form. And friends." She cried out. "I'm not leaving just because you want to." Oh, that will be it.

"You're leaving Auntie Tanya?" Alice asked, the girl had previously asked if it was still okay to call Tanya that, Tanya more than happy for her to continue. Trying to juggle being part of the family but not had taken it's toll on the older blonde. Trying to move on, watching the love of her life do the same, whilst surrounded by the past? It had been hard.

"No she's not." "Yes I'm thinking about it Alice darling." Abi groaned defensively. "It's a stupid idea Mum" Tanya went to interrupt. "And I can't believe Lauren's on your side."

"Nahhhh baby girl's leaving?" Fatboy cried from across the back. "You're breaking my heart here. What am I gonna do without my LaurenFats loving?!" Tanya couldn't help but smile at that, him being one of the very few people that had stood by her daughter the last month post break-up and stupid decisions. "It's a possibility for her to come with me Fats." Tanya said before turning back to her youngest daughter.

"Darling you have to at least listen to me" Tanya held up her hand to stop Abi replying. "It would be a fresh start. We need one. I want to get away, it would be the best thing for me." Glancing at Joey, she added "For Lauren too, after everything." That got more attention, Tanya couldn't work out what emotion she'd just seen flicker across his face. "Surely you don't want to be away from your siblings." Tanya threw out.

"What about Dad?" Abi countered. "And Jay?" She clutched her boyfriend's hands. Cora having been drinking at the bar, joined the conversation. "You do realise you silly girl, you don't really get a say."

"Mum!" Tanya complained, her mother not helping the situation at all. "I'm 18 now, I can do what I want." Her daughter countered. "Abi!" "Anyway I'll have Dad." That stung Tanya a little. "So you'll be okay with it then; me, Lauren and Oscar gone?" Tanya's hurt showed on her face, but trying to get her daughter to see sense. "Without you? New life for us. You'll be okay with that?" She sighed. "Fine. If that's your choice."

"Mum?" Tanya shook her head. "No it's fine. Your life, your choices sweetheart. Don't come crying to me like your sister did when those choices, when those boys, when that love, doesn't work out." Tanya let out a breath after her rant. "You stay. We'll go. It's fine." And with that, Tanya left.

* * *

Abi'd left not long after Tanya, Jay quickly following his upset girlfriend. Finishing his drink, Joey made his excuses, going through the motions and left too. His feet quickly took him in the direction of his thoughts. Number 5. Lauren.

Tanya sighed as she opened the door. "Should have expected you really" Joey raised an eyebrow, he wasn't even sure he was coming here, still didn't even know what he was going to say so how did she know. "You still love her." That was obvious to her apparently.

It was true though, but their relationship wasn't healthy, neither of them were as happy as they should be for multiple reasons, nothing to actually do with each other. Whether he loved her or not, wasn't even the question.

"I probably should turn you away after everything" Joey sighed, that he should have expected. "But I won't." The surprise showed on his face. "Maybe seeing you will remind her of why exactly she should leave with me." Ouch. Tanya said bluntly, reminding him just exactly of the state she was in, before walking back to the kitchen leaving the door open for him to walk in.

Walking up the stairs, his mind blanked, he was just purely going from instinct. And everything in him was telling him not to let her go. That no matter what their status was; broken up and avoiding each other, for the record; if she left, there would be no going back.

He knocked as he pushed open her bedroom door, seeing his ex girlfriend; who looked tired and like she'd lost weight which he hated, sat on her bedroom floor, surrounded by clothes. Preparing to pack, his stomach dropped.

"So it's true then, you're thinking of leaving." "Joey. What are you doing here" "You're leaving?" She shrugged. "What are you doing here?" "You're leaving." She groaned, "That doesn't answer my question." It was his turn to shrug. "I don't have an exact answer babe." She rolled her eyes, her heart had sped up when she saw him stood in her doorway. "Don't call me babe." "Lauren..." "What are you doing here Joey?"

"Heard you were thinking of leaving" He shrugged, that was it. "And?" She said sarcastically. "You care because?" Lifting her head to look at him, trying not to let her gaze flicker. "What do you want?" He didn't answer her, didn't really have an answer.

"Leave then" She seemed to surprise herself and him by saying that. "If you haven't got anything to say..." He blew out a breath of air. It was now or never.

**"I don't want you to go."**

* * *

_Author's note - Blame Laura. Me starting another story? All her fault. This is only 3 parts. Part 2 is already done, and I'll work on 3 tomorrow. Blame Laura. The idea of Joey fighting for Lauren when he could lose her was stuck in my head! Let me know what you think. xo_


End file.
